disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy the Starfish
Sandy is Marina's starfish pet and best friend. His voice is provided by Loren Hoskins. Role in the series Sandy first appeared in the episode "Jake's Starfish Search", where Marina asks Jake, Izzy, and Cubby to watch the starfish while she goes to her undersea ballet class. No sooner than Marina's departure to her class, Captain Hook swipes Sandy away from the sea pups claiming the starfish song could heal his injuries. Sandy reappears in the episode "Save the Coral Cove!" overhearing Captain Hook's plot to destroy the Coral Cove with his treasure digging machine in search of the "Treasure With Eight Arms". Marina and Sandy swim to Pirate Island to enlist the help of Jake and his crew to stop Hook and Save the Coral Cove. In the episode "Pirate Rock!," Sandy the Starfish was one of the friends of Jake, Izzy. and Cubby that came to their rock and roll concert. In "It's a Winter Never Land!", Sandy also attended Jake, Izzy, and Cubby's holiday celebration. He was even used as the star atop of the Forever Green Tree. In the episode "A Feather in Hook's Hat," Sandy makes a brief appearance singing with the Sing-Songbird. In the special "Jake Saves Bucky," Sandy the Starfish served as a clue during the race between Bucky and the Jolly Roger. Sandy attended Jake's birthday celebration with the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Sandy makes a brief cameo in the episode "Ahoy, Captain Smee!". While Mr. Smee is left in command of the sinking Jolly Roger, Jake and crew decided to help Izzy used her Pixie Dust to lift the Jolly Roger from the Never Sea allowing Smee to fill in the hole Sandy can be spotted while the water flowing out of the hole of the Jolly Roger. Sandy plays a larger role in the episode Sandy and the Clams he and his singing clam trio put on a show for Jake and his crew at Mermaid Lagoon,but Mr. Smee takes the clams thinking they are regular seashells, and uses them as decorations for Captain Hook's date with Red Jessica. Sandy joins Jake and his crew to save singing clams from Captain Hook. Sandy reappears in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!",unknown to Jake and his crew at the time the song Cubby got stuck in his head was sung by Sandy calling for help he was caught in the current of Whirlpool Lagoon. Jake and his crew soon come to Sandy aid.Sandy is later seen singing with Jake and his crew in Tiki Forest. Appearances *''Jake's Starfish Search'' *''Save the Coral Cove!'' *''Pirate Rock!'' *''It's a Winter Never Land!'' *''A Feather in Hook's Hat'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Jake's Birthday Bash!'' *''Ahoy, Captain Smee!(cameo) *Sandy and the Clams'' *"Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue" *"Jake's Royal Rescue" *"Play It Again, Cubby!" *"The Mermaid Queen's Voice" (cameo) Gallery Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Pets Category:Fish Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Animated characters